Talk:Fanon Death Match: Nick vs. Ty 2/@comment-25805375-20151221181752/@comment-25805375-20151222175458
(Rudy) Wait a second here, he never said who Joanna, Squall, or Dawn were gonna fight. (Squall) He also forgot about Gold, Magnus, and Kara. (Kara) I have already fought and killed Superman. (Magnus) Dude, who is supposed to fight me? I'm a hedgehog with a guitar. I don't know any other hedgehog with a guitar. (Gold) I wouldn't mind beating up that worthless brother of mine. (Ty) Where's Vuxo? I have come to challenge him. (Rudy) You sorta were behind by a few minutes, you just missed him. (Squall) Anyway, Ty, don't you have an opponent? (Ty) No, I have proven too much for anyone to handle at the present time. I have beaten Silver, Ion, and even Nick. I have nothing left to do right now. I have banned untill at least season 4 starts. (Johnny) Anyway, who the hell is Gaara? (Xia) Gaara ia a sunakinetic. He fights with sand much like how you fight with ash. (Johnny) So I'm fighting myself? I asked for an opponent, not a clone. (Yevon) You think you got it bad, I have to fight the person I was based off of. (Rudy) I have this green one here. I heard he has fought multiple times and has won a majority of them. but he has lost to Ty, Goku, and Vuxo. (Rudy) Well well, if it isn't number 103 himself. (Squall) Hopefully you have written your will. (Axel) You do not write wills. Wills are created by overcoming many struggles. We have the strength and willpower of 100 in 1. We are his entire streak in 1 body. (Ty)Do you know what you're saying? You're saying that you can beat the deathbringer? (Rudy)You may be powerful, but Vuxo is just unreal. He breaks reality in so many ways that he is considered TOO OP for anyone to beat. (Axel)We may lack the power to go hand to hand with him, but he have a stronger heart. His one weak spot is his heart. He wants to do what he wants to do, but also wants to do what his wife would want him to do. He is conflicted, the half the stories tell of are his true half. The half he acts in public is hpw his wife would act. In battle, he becomes his true half. The half that is murderous, brutal, and bloodlusting. (Rudy) What are you trying to say? (Axel)We can target his weakness in the attempt to weaken his spirit. With his spirit weakened, we will be able to hurt his body. (Ty)The secret to his power is unison then. He has united all of his being together to become as strong as possible. (Axel)Now you understand. He is not as impervious as he says. He just has a weakness that,if exploited, can either help you or hurt you. If he becomes sad, it will help you by allowing you to actaully damage him. If it makes him mad... (Rudy) Let me guess, he becomes so angry and powerful that nothing will stop him. (Axel) Yes... (Ty) So... It's all or nothing in a fight with him. (Axel) Even if he is sadened, he might still lash out at you. It is hard to predict on which way his emotion would go. Not to mention that he could go from sad to mad in a flash. (Ty) So you have to make him sad, and then try to beat him as fast as possible. (Axel)That is the only possible way that anyone has ever found in 800 years of fighting him. (Squall) How do you know all this? (Axel) We are the souls of all the beings that have died by his hands. We all have fought him and died trying to beat him. (Rudy) So he;s fighting everyone he has ever faced before at once? I think you might be able to do it then. (Ty) Good luck to you Axel.